Possessive Beings
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: A brotherhood of resentful beings subsists by feeing on the blood of those unfortunate enough to cross their path. The head of the pack, Jack, refuses to let his two younger companions, Chuck and Nate, go. So when the enticing Blair Waldorf leads Chuck astray, the three will become a four. But only one male can be her true mate. Chuck/Blair/Jack
1. Prologue

Title: _**Possessive Beings**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: A brotherhood of resentful beings subsists by feeing on the blood of those unfortunate enough to cross their path. The head of the pack, Jack, refuses to let his two younger companions, Chuck and Nate, go. So when the enticing Blair Waldorf leads Chuck astray, the three will become a four. But only one male can be her true mate.

A/N: Well I have been working on this story for a long time now. I know there are a lot of Chuck and Blair vampire stories out there, especially Twilight-based ones, but I promise mine will be different. For one, as much as I love EC and his gang, my vampires are much darker and extremely POSSESSIVE. So if you are not into possessive males, then do not read. Oh and on another note this does not take place in the present time period. I just don't feel like the dark portrayal of vampires is fit for the modern world. Well review if you wish for me to continue. Otherwise I'll just continue it for myself and not bother with posting. I do hope you guys enjoy it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**~ Prologue ~**

"I will be eleven at midnight, Dorota. Can you believe it? Father says I am practically a woman." A very young Blair Waldorf bragged on to her maid in a singsong voice. She was in her bedroom, preparing for her birthday party that evening. As always, Dorota was there to assist her. This wasn't exactly any easy task with Blair's constant babble, but the maid hadn't the heart to dull her excitement.

"Why in heavens is this taking so long, Dorota? Blair, your guests have started to arrive. It is not proper etiquette to keep them waiting," Eleanor, Blair's mother scolded. She came into the room both angered and aggravated. Her daughter was on a constant schedule, and now was not the time to venture off of it.

Blair turned around to look at her mother, pulling the ties from Dorota's hands yet again. Eleanor saw it and sighed. She moved forward and pushed the maid out of her way, grabbing onto the corsets ties herself.

"Dorota, I shall take things from here. You go on down to the kitchen and ensure all is in order, the cake especially." She then pursed her lips, speaking through clenched teeth. "Not that she needs to be eating any of it if tightening her stays has taken this long."

_There it was_—the insulting side comment. Blair rolled her eyes, knowing for the moment her mother couldn't see her do it.

"Suck it in, Darling. And hold onto the post like I have shown you a dozen times." Eleanor's voice was always so stern, proper. Her mother was nothing like her father. Harold Waldorf doted on Blair since the day she was born. Between her parents, it was a direct night and day type of opposition. .

Blair grimaced at the tight and crushing feeling near her chest as her mother laced her up. She hated wearing a corset, but Eleanor always insisted. Still though, it never stopped the child from trying to get out of it. She turned around to complain.

"This hurts, mother. I surely need to breathe at my own birthday party." Her doe brown eyes plead for some compassion from Eleanor, but it wasn't likely she'd receive it.

"If one cannot breathe then one cannot eat. I shall not have you stuffing your face like you did at Serena's birthday ball earlier this year. You easily forget that you stand next to her, Blair. She is tall and thin. You are short and can easily become plump. Then no one shall ever hope to marry you. Is that what you want, to become an old maid?" Eleanor asked with eyebrows raised.

"No, ma'am," Blair responded obediently. She quickly shook her head and stood up straighter. Her mother muttered something under her breath and picked up Blair's dress from the bed. The tiny brunette raised her hands over her head, the dress taking over her small form.

"Where is your hat?" her mother questioned. She put her hands on her hips and eyes flickered around the room in search of it. Already, she was displeased again.

"Right here." Her daughter walked over and fetched it from behind her dresser. She then put it on top of her mount of curls and returned to the spot in front of her mother. She attempted to tie the bow, but her current audience made her too nervous and her fingers began to fumble.

"Oh let me do it." Eleanor snatched the two ends of green ribbon from Blair and tied a large bow just to the side of her chin. She then began to fix the light set of ruffles on her sleeves. "Now, you are not to take this off until the sun is completely down. And I don't want you going outside until then either. You have beautiful, fair skin and it shall stay that way."

"Yes, mother. May I go downstairs now?" Blair tapped her foot anxiously under her dress. She made sure that her tone and posture were completely polite though. The last thing she wanted was another lecture about her faults. She'd much rather go and find her father. He had always ravished her with compliments.

"I suppose, but travel down the staircase with graceful measure," Eleanor instructed in conclusion. She then released her daughter's shoulders and watched as she rushed from the room, disobeying only seconds after her directions had been given. She sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

Blair hurried halfway down the staircase and then slowed down for the rest. That way she was not completely disrespecting her mother. Besides, it was just that she found it hard to contain her excitement. She grew a huge grin and listened as the voices became louder and louder while she neared the den.

"B is here, ladies!" Penelope chimed. She put on a fake smile and approached the birthday girl. Hazel walked along at her side and a few other girls trailed behind. The only one absent was Serena, but she was typically late so no one thought anything of it.

"Thank you for coming. I am most sorry to have kept you waiting," Blair greeted. She curtsied in a lady-like fashion and kissed them each on the cheek. After that, her joy could no longer be contained within her.

She giggled, "We shall have so much fun once night fall comes. Mother is allowing us to go outside then."

"Only if Serena has arrived. We cannot do anything without asking her first. It simply would not be fair," Hazel retorted. She crossed her arms with a prudish expression painted on her countenance.

Blair's face fell some, but then she just pushed past Hazel and Penelope. She decided to focus on the other girls who paid her more attention.

"Blair, I love your dress. Did your mother really order the fabric from Paris? It is simply divine!" Mary Hamilton cooed. She reached out to stroke the fabric as she and the other two girls eyed it with great admiration.

"Yes, she did. My mother often orders things from all over Europe though. And she saves the best for her own daughter," Blair bragged in the proudest of voices. It was the one thing she had that no one else did. Her mother was the best designer around and at Blair's request she had used none of the Paris fabrics yet. That way Blair would be the only one with such lavish material at her birthday party.

"I do wish my mother would allow me to wear such expensive materials. She is always so worried that I shall dirty it in the mud," Caroline Wilkinson remarked with a longing exhale. She slowly removed her fingertips from the fabric and clutched the hand to her chest.

"Blair is not allowed in the sun," Penelope retorted as she turned around. Both she and Hazel narrowed their eyes in resentment. They clearly hated when others got attention, Blair Waldorf especially.

"Which is a good thing, Penelope. My skin shows purity while yours has been tainted by the sun," Blair countered. She had the urge to stick her tongue out at the brat too, but held back. If her mother entered the room and saw she would surely die. And even if she didn't, Hazel was sure to be a tattletale.

"I guess," the other girl muttered. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Then she turned to speak in private with Hazel. The few remaining girls returned faithfully to Blair though without the slightest hesitation. After all, no one else was there whom they deemed more important…yet.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The sun had set and gifts had been opened, but Serena had still not arrived. Blair would never dare to admit it aloud, but she was almost thankful. She loved her best friend, but the blonde had the tendency to steal all the attention away from and without even trying. Since she had not been there though, Blair had been the center of the entire event, as she should have been in her mind.

"Blair Bear, come and sit. It is time for cake!" Harold called to his daughter, looking to her with great pride. He clapped his hands and everyone began to gather. When his daughter ran up to him, he set her on top of a chair and kissed her cheek.

The lights were dimmed and the lit cake appeared through the doorway. It gradually traveled through the crowd, carried by Dorota, to Blair. Boy, was it grand. She grinned as it was placed on the table in front of her.

The crowd of people started to sing. "For she's a jolly good lady! For she's a jolly good lady! For she's a jolly good lady! Which nobody can deny… which nobody can deny. For she's a jolly good lady! Which nobody can de—"

They fell silent as the door opened. Everyone turned around to see who had interrupted. Blair's eyes flickered up and the smile wiped clear off her face. There stood her _best friend_, Serena Van der Woodsen. The blonde was dressed to absolute perfection in a pink dress with all too familiar fabric.

"Oh Serena, we're so glad you're here!" Hazel screamed. She and all of the girls rushed away from Blair to Serena in a matter of seconds. They began to compliment her dress, rather loudly too. Even the adults who still stood by Blair heard them.

"Yes her dress is rather lovely. Eleanor, it actually looks like one of your designs," the mother of Penelope observed. She turned towards Blair's mother with a curious smirk. Neither woman noticed the brunette now sulking in the shadows listening to them.

"Of course it does. I made it from my best selection of the Paris fabric order. The color is great with her skin tone. Serena has such a lovely complexion," Eleanor bragged. She spoke with such satisfaction that one would have thought Serena to be her daughter.

Blair pouted her lips and crossed her arms. She didn't even bother to smile as Serena approached her, the other girls faithfully behind. The blonde looked from her best friend to the cake.

"I'm sorry to be late, Blair. We can talk now though while we have cake," Serena offered.

The brunette nodded and then picked up the plate with the biggest piece she could find. It was something she started at Serena's birthday. She had eaten so much that she thrown up. It was what she planned to do tonight.

"Fine, sit down," Blair ordered. She then plunged the forkful into her mouth. The icing was very sweet and she was chewing more than she could swallow.

Her mother happened to notice and gasped. She moved towards Blair in a flash, completely mortified. "Blair, what are you doing? I told you not to have cake or at least not such a monstrous piece! You're eating like a starving field hand!"

All of the girls at the table heard though. Serena put her head down, but the rest of them began to giggle. Blair felt herself on the verge of tears. She threw down her fork and ran from the room as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. She wanted the whole night to be over. It was official; from then on she would hate every birthday until her last.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**Blair lifted the skirt of her dress as she stepped through the lush, green grass of the woods. The canopy of trees above her head made the area cool and calming.**_ Every so often the leaves would open and reveal the moonlight to guide her through. She had always wanted to explore the forest, to run and play, but had never been allowed, nor had she the courage to do it. The passion to wander through the mysterious and raw land remained though. So when she decided to run away that night, it was the perfect place to go.

As she ventured deeper into the green, Blair stopped. She looked around with curious eyes. She no longer saw the edge of the forest or the grand house she had grown up in. What she had wanted was to be free, but she hadn't thought freedom to be this scary. _Where exactly had she ventured?_

A breeze seeped through the trees and seemed to whistle into her ears. _Keep walking,_ it told her. She giggled to herself and began forward again. If she continued on much more, she was certain she would reach the other side of the woods. What she found there was sure to be a wonderful place.

The quiet of the night was the only thing she found unsettling. It allowed the tiniest of noises in the woodland to reach her ears at full volume. She did not like all the noises, so she went about a way to block them out. She recalled a poem in one of her father's books that was perfect for the night.

Blair began to recite it in a chant-like fashion. "Awaken to darkness on this place we call Earth, One vampire's bite brings another one's birth. A vampire wakes with bloodthirsty needs—On the warm rich sensation he feels when he feeds." She stopped for just a moment as she climbed over a log. But once her walk continued, so did the poem.

"He stalks in the night like a disastrous beast. And what once was alive will soon be deceased. So when the last bit of sunlight disappears from the sky. You better watch out unless you want to die," Blair finished with great enunciation in her voice. She stopped and giggled at her accomplishment in remembering it so well.

"Victoria Boatwright, impressive." A low and sinister voice called to her from behind.

Blair gasped and spun around. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, away from the strange man who had seemed to appear from thin air. He had alabaster skin and eyes dark as night. His mahogany colored hair had been previously combed back, but now some of it fell forward as he gazed down at her. He looked to be around the age of twenty something, but his eyes seemed to tell a story of man much older in years. He sat up on a low branch in the tree. _How did he get up there?_

_**Chuck smirked and hopped down from the tree.**_ The little girl stared at him, mouth agape and eyes in awe. She was very petite with doe brown eyes, porcelain-like skin, chestnut brown curls, and pouty pink lips. She reminded him of a perfect little doll that sat atop the highest shelf, too pretty and delicate to ever be played with. He wondered why she was there, but did not ask. Instead, he moved towards her. She surprisingly did not back away from him.

"Such advanced literature is not meant for a child's ears, or to be spoken from one's lips in such a flawless manner," he mused. His eyebrows rose in question for how she had one-remembered it and two—why she had chose to remember it.

She scowled, "I am not a child, Sir." Her little body huffed and she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She didn't seem afraid. It was as if the defense spark in her lit flame by mere considered insult.

"Well—" Chuck drawled as he bent down before her. His hand then reached up to stroke her soft cheek with the opposite side of his palm. "You look like a child to me." His ebony eyes sparkled as she instantly froze up, holding her breath.

"Your skin is like ice," she breathed.

He retracted his hand and pulled away. _Damn_. Her innocent remark hadn't been what he'd expected. Then again, he wasn't exactly used to interacting with children. A child, looking at her further he saw that was all she really was. A dark shadow overcame his eyes and he turned his back to her.

_**Blair**_ _**frowned.**_ The first thought in her naïve mind was that she hurt his feelings. _Perhaps he did not have enough money for gloves. _She walked up to him and pulled on the back of his shirt.

"That is not a bad thing, just unique." She smiled up at him thoughtfully, offering him a way to brush off any feelings of sadness.

He turned around, taken back by her touch. His first instinct was to move away from her, but he didn't. Instead, he turned around fully to face her again.

"_Unique_?" he asked. She nodded honestly. He shook his head and chuckled, "More so than you realize, I assure you."

Blair furrowed her brow in confusion, but he did not address it. Alternatively, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Her feet started to move again. "I must bid thee farewell now. I will reach the end of the woods by morning, I suspect."

"The end of the woods?" Chuck asked, left eyebrow raised in amusement. He quickly trailed behind her. She made nice speed for a small, _human girl_.

"Yes," Blair nodded. "You see I am running away. I must do it, for my pride." Her eyes flickered to him. She slowed down and walked at his side. She did not know much about the man, but if he were intent on following her then she'd allow an escort. That was what a true lady would do, and Blair Waldorf was the truest lady of them all. No matter what anyone else thought.

"How much pride can a nine year old have?" he chuckled. He could not recall the last time he saw a child, preferably a female, with such character. He sensed she may be a brat at times, but that was also who she was. It clearly agreed with her too.

"I am not nine! I am eleven! And not that it is any of your business, Sir, but plenty. And mine was damaged tonight. So I must go far, far away. Where no one who once knew me can find me again. The end of the forest shall be a great start," she stated with confidence.

"Pray tell how your dignity was devastated? I suspect someone with your passion for living must have to be driven pretty far to run from her problems," Chuck smiled cheekily.

She scoffed and stopped right where she was. Her petite body turned towards him and she crossed her arms.

"I am not nor have I ever run from my problems, Mister. I do not care to tell you my reasoning, nor do you deserve me to, but if you will not quit in your persistence then fine. It is my eleventh birthday today. I had a splendid party, but it ended in disaster. My mother doted and favored my so-called best friend over me like she always does. Serena is prettier than me, more polite than me; she has a tinier waist, and so on, and so on. It can drive a person mad. It has driven me mad. But I will not succumb to the abuse any longer. I shall run away and no one, not even you, will stop me," Blair finalized. With a huff, she nodded and turned to storm away.

"And what do we have here?"

Blair gasped and jumped back. She had turned straight into another man, an older man. She looked up at him with widened brown orbs. He was not like the other man. His icy blue eyes and sinister smirk made her feel uncomfortable. She backed up into a tree and gulped.

"Nephew, I must say you have always been selective for your collations, but she is quite small. And what a pity it would be to stain that elegant, little dress," Jack mused. He took another step towards the child. He felt her body turn cold and her breathing go uneven. It was an affect he often had on people.

"She looks like a doll," Nate remarked as he stepped out of the shadows. The tiny brunette instantly looked to him, her chestnut curls taking life in the wind. He had to step away from her, as his expression grew pained. Children always had such a sweet, innocent scent. It was intoxicating, but he'd do whatever it took to refuse it.

"Now tell me," Jack drawled as he bent down to Blair's eye level. "What is a pretty little girl like you doing outside at such a horrid hour?" His hand reached to touch one of her curls, but she frowned and pulled away from him. He scowled and his hand shot forward as if to grab hold of her and teach her a lesson.

"No!" Blair screamed and squeezed her eyes shut. But nothing happened. She opened them to see the older man's wrist held tightly by the man she had first met with dark brown eyes. Her little mouth fell open and she hurried behind a tree with a thickening bush round it. It was the closest thing to her to try and hide in.

"Don't," Chuck warned. His eyes bore intensely into his uncle's and he clenched his teeth. He was not sure what had come over him, but he didn't want to kill her or watch her be killed.

"Chuck?" Nate questioned, puzzled by the sight. He knew his friend to be a heartless bastard. But there was an eerie calm way about him now.

"Get her away from us then," Jack hissed. He yanked his hand away from Chuck and moved closer to where Nate stood. If it were not for him being deprived of strength he would have fought back just to show Chuck who the leader of their family was. But given his current state, he deemed the child not worth the effort. He only wanted to know what the motive of his nephew was. So he watched him.

Chuck looked away from his _family _and turned towards the tree. He bent down and arched his head so that his eyes connected with hers. She was trembling in fear. What a smart girl she turned out to be. There was much reason to be afraid.

"It's okay. What is your name?" Chuck asked. He held his hand out to her to help her from the shrubbery. She stared at it skeptically and then looked up to his eyes again.

"Bl-Blair," she stuttered. She did not know what was wrong with her, but she suddenly wanted to go home. Even if she were mad at her family, it was safe and warm there.

He took hold of her hand and helped her out of the bushes. Then he walked her over to a spot where a straight path would lead her home.

"Well Blair, go home as fast as you can and stay there. Do not come here in the night ever again. It is not a place for a girl of your age, but dark creatures of the night. Do you understand?" Chuck said sternly. He stared down at her with an intense gaze.

Blair nodded. She then let go of his hand and turned around. She took off in a run, far faster than ever before. The blood in her pumped faster and she did not dare look back, even if she desperately wanted to. The only question on her mind was if she'd ever see the dark haired man again.

Chuck watched as Blair disappeared into the forest. He crossed his arms and sighed. "She's going to grow up beautiful, now that she will," he commented. He then turned back to look at the two other men. It was in that moment he caught hold of the dark, questioning, and suspicious gaze of Jack.

_It was not to be the last. _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Things will certainly get interested when Chapter 1 begins and Blair is of the "right" age. But I'll let you decide if you want to read more. Review with your thoughts. Also if you read BATB or TRA I am working on updates for both! I have just been SUPER busy!


	2. Chapter 1

Title: _**Possessive Beings**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: A brotherhood of resentful beings subsists by feeing on the blood of those unfortunate enough to cross their path. The head of the pack, Jack, refuses to let his two younger companions, Chuck and Nate, go. So when the enticing Blair Waldorf leads Chuck astray, the three will become a four. But only one male can be her true mate.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I couldn't help, but post this next chapter. Forgive me?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**~ Five Years Later ~**

"This town is suffocating," Chuck stated, evident distaste in his voice. He sat at the end of the table, across from his uncle, _as always_. They had just moved, again. He hated when they had to move. Mostly because what they called _starting over_, was far from it. There was no starting over. There were no new beginnings. They were what they were no matter where they went.

"I do not think it is so bad, Chuck. There are many divine creatures that walk amongst the roads in town," Nate sighed with a shrug. He forced a smile, but there was no point. They both knew he was lying. Nate wasn't happy. He hadn't been in a very long time.

"There is nothing we can say to our dear Chuck, Nathaniel," Jack interjected. His greyish blue eyes rose to meet the equally sinister ones of his nephew. With a cruel laugh, he shook his head. Everything was always a joke to him, but he especially found humor in the misery of others.

"_Life_ has no meaning anymore, does it, Charles?" His tone dripped with sarcastic sympathy. Jack slowly picked up the glass full of red wine and nodded at it.

"The wine has no taste anymore." The smirk of the devil half cracked on his lips.

"Not this again," Nate sighed and shook his head. He was tired of their antics, not to mention their clear hate for each other. He knew that if Chuck could be free of Jack, he'd do anything to obtain that freedom.

"No, do allow him to go on, Nathaniel. After all, it's only been how many of hundreds of years since the speech last changed in just the slightest way?" Chuck began to ridicule as he flashed an infamous smirk of his own.

"Do not mock me." Jack's voice dropped to a dangerous level, warning his nephew not to test him.

If he were a smart boy, well man actually, he wouldn't cross a vampire who had been around as long as Jack Bass. But then again, _what did he have to live for?_ He wasn't even technically alive.

"I believe we are all just lonely," Nate admitted, his blue eyes cast downwards into the deep shadows of his mind. He was such a conflicted and miserable creature in his own right, even if he seldom showed it. When his eyes lifted again to look at Chuck, they were completely crestfallen.

"And how can that be?" The eldest parasite scoffed a chuckle. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you have chosen to feed as little on the living as you can, my dear Nate, but Chuck and I are the same. We each have embraced our new life by taking the lives of others." His eyes connected with Chuck's as he proceeded with his words. "You see Chuck, both of you were dead before I came along. You boys were nothing, but children with lost souls who walked among the earth in the process of your miserable lives. But now, I have given it back to you and Nathaniel. We cannot feel pain or sorrow. We have no heart left within our chests. We have achieved what others could never hope to even imagine. And we shall continue to be this way together, for the rest of eternity." He then lifted his glass up, his wine shown to be too thick. When he gulped it down, they knew it was not wine, but blood. The blood of whatever unlucky soul he had found that night.

"I think I would have rather enjoyed death," Nate protested, just above a whisper.

Jack ignored him, only rolling his eyes in response.

"You are dead. You did die. Remember? It is not all that enjoyable," Chuck leered.

"Perhaps for Nathaniel it was, Chuck. After all he is the most tortured of souls among us," Jack offered with a bored sounding sigh. He slumped back in his chair and focused on the lit candles in the middle of it.

"I have no soul left to be tortured." Nate shook his head and pushed the chair from the table. He got up and with silent footsteps and disappeared into the night.

Chuck however remained momentarily, eying Jack with an unreadable expression. "I think it best we each travel alone tonight, uncle," he stated simply. And without another word spared or time for Jack to respond, he was gone.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Blair, I wish to speak with you before we arrive at the party," Harold Waldorf spoke sweetly, but sternly to his daughter. She turned to him with a small smile and nodded for him to continue. He straightened his posture against the carriage's seat and cleared his throat.

"It is just that with the North and South's current situation, I fear war will indeed breakout soon. Lincoln has not made if official yet, but the odds of us staying a united country, look more grim with each day that passes. Well if that does happen then I will be joining to fight alongside the rest of the South. My only dilemma is leaving my daughter who has not yet become engaged behind. And with your mother and Cyrus now over in Europe—I worry that you would be left with no protection if the war turns bitter for our side," he explained.

It took all she had not to roll her eyes. Not at her father, she respected him, but at the subject. All anyone spoke of lately was war. She was bored with it. They were all supposed to be civilized men. _Could they not just figure it out with words and treaties instead of violence?_

"But father so many boys proclaim that they would lick the Northerners within a weeks time, if war were to come I mean. I would be fine with the servants looking after me," she assured him. It was what she truly felt though, especially since those who worked for her father were so loyal. Unlike their friends around them, Harold Waldorf had freed his slaves and allowed them to go or stay and work for decent wages. Many of them had stayed, seemingly happy to do so.

"The South is not as prepared as we like to let on, Blair Bear. Between us, the North is far better equipped. The only thing the South has that would be useful is that most of this country's greatest soldiers were born and raised here. But that cannot assure victory. And if most of the fighting takes place here? Well you see how my mind cannot rest with thinking you all alone, up to the fate of men who hate all they think you stand for." A bitter tone took to her father's voice. It was one she seldom heard.

"Well what else will you do, father? Surely," Blair laughed nervously and shook her head, "you will not send me to Europe. I could not bear it there." Her doe brown eyes pleaded with him. It was not so much Europe she detested, but the thought of her mother and new step-family members.

"I do not know what I will do." Harold sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I have no family left here to send you to stay with. I do not trust the boats that travel to Europe so that is out of the question. I suppose that I can only rely on your strength and wits, that if I do have to leave you behind—"

"I will be fine, father. You've taught me to shoot clear and straight, as long as I get close enough." A grin full of pride took to her lips.

"Blair…" Her father sent her a disapproving look.

"I only thought it appropriate given the current conversation," she defended.

Finally, he laughed and shook his head. The smile returned to her lips and she hugged him from the side. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She then pulled away though as soon as the carriage stopped in front of the large plantation home.

"Good evening, Harold," the owner, a friend of her father, greeted in a warm voice. Harold got out first and shook hands with him. Then he extended one in and helped his daughter out. She flashed a beautiful smile for everyone around her to see.

"And it cannot be… little Blair Waldorf? She has certainly grown-up since the last time I saw her," the man chuckled.

Blair shook his hand and giggled. "You just saw me last week, sir." Her shoulders shrugged in a casual manner. "But do go on if you wish. Father would rather die than admit I am becoming quite a woman."

"Indeed," he nodded. Then the man winked at her. "But do promise me that you shall say hello to my son."

"I believe that is enough conversation for now," Harold intervened. He gently grabbed hold of his daughter and led her into the party. He still thought Blair far too young, even though she was of proper engagement age, to be married. He also did not want her to marry someone who might be going off to war and then she be left a widow if tragedy struck.

"Father, how am I ever to find a husband if the suggestion of one cannot even be uttered in my presence?" His daughter teased him with a coy smile.

"Let us speak of it later, Blair. Please now go and mingle with the other young women here. I must go upstairs to meet the elder men in the study. Be wise while I am gone," Harold told her. She nodded her head and waited for him to go up the stairs. As soon as he was gone, she pulled down the sides of her dress a bit and waltzed out the backdoors. Outside was where all of the young, suitable men resumed.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Chuck," Nathaniel called from across the valley in a whisper.

The dark haired figure made his way through the shadows, around the trees in swift movements. Then he stood beside his friend atop the hill. His piercing black eyes focused on the lively party that took place below them.

"I see nothing, but another plantation party the _new neighbors_ were not invited to," Chuck shrugged. He found little to no amusement with those who breathed, laughed, and danced below them.

"And as much as it pains me, it is an opportunity to feed. No one takes notices to those who fall into the shadows at night, or unknowingly to them, are pulled. There is a large selection down there, and they are all purebred, except for their slaves of course. The blood shall be sweet and rich, just enough to get us by." Nate motioned down onto the party guests as he spoke.

"Why not?" Chuck sighed.

Nate nodded solemnly and disappeared down the hill. Chuck blinked and saw him amongst the party guests. He followed and in an instant he was there as well, no one noticing how either had arrived.

The party took place inside and out of the large home. Chuck had first wandered around outside, casting glances at delicious looking females, but eventually ventured indoors. The plantation home was very grand, designed in lavish décor. It was the perfect example of the South at its finest. He smirked and admired the taste of whoever lived there.

"Charles," Nate called to him. His eyes flickered up to see his friend. Nate stood amongst a group of men. It was clear he fit right in with them and had already charmed each one of them. Chuck doubted he had even needed to use his non-living capabilities, but it was simply what Nathaniel had always been bred for, to be a gentlemen—even if technically a dead one.

"Come and join us." He gestured Chuck over with a simple flick of his hand.

Chuck complied and walked over to the group. Each greeted him with a brief exchange of words or simple nod of their head. They were engaged in a conversation that did not hold much interest for him though. He sort of zoned out and allowed his eyes to wander, but remained at his friend's side.

That was when he saw _her_.

The most gorgeous of creatures he had ever laid eyes on descended in a graceful manner down the staircase. She had the purest looking skin he had ever seen. It looked as if she had never stepped out in the sun, yet she still held a natural and warming glow. Her cheeks were colored a natural crimson; her eyes were deep, chestnut brown orbs, her nose petite, and her lips full and ruby colored. She also had her thick, long, mahogany colored curls cascaded all the way down her back. She was wealthy without a doubt. He could tell from her attire. The girl wore a white dress with green colored flowers on the material. It had a very full skirt, a large green ribbon that wrapped around to tie into a bow in the back, and no sleeves. Instead the dress had ruffles of the material that cut down into her cleavage line in the shape of a "V". She also wore emerald stone earrings.

He had not even realized how transfixed she had him or how long he had gaped, until another spoke. A man next to him laughed and gestured towards her.

"You may look all you wish, sir, but do not think to touch. That there is the purest woman left in the South and it is one hell of a pity she's from the North," the man told him.

Chuck would have turned to glare, but couldn't seem to take his eyes from her.

"What is her name?" Nate inquired out of pure curiosity. He had never seen his friend so in awe.

"That beauty right there is Blair Waldorf. Her father, Harold Waldorf, owns a plantation home down the way. I tell you she has the heart of every Southern man in the county and she knows it too." The other men chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Chuck stated briefly. He then followed Blair outside. She did not realize he did so and for that he was thankful. He did not know why he felt the need to follow her, but he did. It was not like he planned to feast off of her. It would be wrong to kill an elegant creature of such beauty.

She had been stopped several times to be greeted, mostly by men, but had turned them all down. Instead, she continued past the hustle and bustle of the party. Blair walked into the darkness, the innocent thought of a child obviously, and to the side of the house. He was not certain why she had chosen there to stop until she turned around and looked directly at him.

"Why are you following me, sir?" Blair asked with pursed lips. She put her hands on her hips.

He felt a weird fluttering in his stomach.

"Why-why did you… uh…" Chuck was at a loss for words. That was a first, especially with a female. She giggled in a girlish manner and came towards him. His back stiffened.

"I saw you watching me when I came down the staircase. What is your name? Surely you are new in town, for I have not seen you before." She spoke with such an innocent tone.

However, he noticed she did not carry a southern accent in the slightest. Her voice sounded pure, divine really. And when her fingertips brushed against his shoulder, he about died. Of course, he was not thinking literally.

"Charles—I mean Chuck, Chuck Bass," he stuttered. She had turned him stupid. His words would not come out right and his throat felt dry.

"Like the fish?" Blair inquired, eyebrows raised in a teasing manner. She stepped directly in front of him. Her smile melted his heart; _well it would have if he had one._

"I suppose," Chuck replied. Finally, his voice had returned to normal. He saw that his affected her too. She seemed to flush at how smooth and alluring it was. He relished in the fact that he now had a hold of himself. It was a thrill he loved far too much.

She had now recovered and started to walk again. He quickened his pace, but slowed down when at her side. She led him to the front of the house and they sat down on the staircase. He wondered how such a young girl was not expected to mingle at the party, but he was not complaining either.

"Where do you come from?" Her left eyebrow rose in curiosity.

He felt himself almost shiver at the action. It was so casual for her, but to him it was extremely seductive. And since she did not seem to realize that, it made it ten times harder to contain himself.

"Everywhere, but mostly up North. Manhattan, New York to be exact," Chuck answered. He was finally getting his smooth, sultry voice back. That was good because without it he sounded ridiculous.

"That can't be," Blair laughed half-heartedly and shook her head. "I am from there, Mr. Bass. And I have never seen nor heard of you. Obviously, you are well dressed and therefore we would have ran in the same circle."

"Well no it's been…" His voice trailed off and muted. _What was he supposed to say?_ That the last time he was there she probably wasn't even born yet. No, that would make her think him crazy. He turned to her again and bit his bottom lip. He then opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance.

"Perhaps I have seen you before. You look rather familiar, Chuck." She squinted her eyes as her lips thinned in concentration. She knew him from somewhere, but the memory his face rested in did not make sense for his age. There was no way he was a day over twenty-one.

Chuck began to shake his head, but then stopped. He stared directly at her and felt the memory come back to him, his mind absorbing it. The pretty little girl he had met in the forest not too long ago—_it was her._ And he had never been more right for she had grown up astoundingly beautiful. He released a deep sounding breath as his lips parted in awe. Then in a trance-like state he reached a hand up to her porcelain cheek.

Blair gasped at his forwardness. She barely knew his name and he was already touching her cheek in an intimate fashion. Her head told her to pull back, but her body made no move to do so. Instead, her eyes locked with his and she felt herself sway forward.

"Is there any chance you still wish to run away?" Chuck asked, his voice luring. He stroked his thumb down the side of her cheek and ran it down her lovely nape. There it stayed, resting ever so softly on her flesh.

She frowned, "Wh—what do you mean?" Blair didn't understand why he would ask such a thing, especially since it alleged to nothing of appropriate talk for two strangers such as they.

Her voice rang throughout his ears and woke him up from her captivation. Quickly, he blinked and retracted his hand. "Nothing," Chuck replied, shaking his head.

"Well your hands are like ice," Blair laughed lightly with a small smile. She then stopped though and frowned. Suddenly, everything felt eerily familiar. She looked up to him again and studied his most handsome face.

"You ought to get back to the party, don't you think?" Chuck suggested as he stood up briskly. He folded his hands behind his back so he could keep himself from grabbing her. It was a rather arduous task after all. She smelt heavenly.

She stared up at him and shook her head. "I doubt they shall miss me much." Blair rose to her feet and walked up to him, touching a hand to his back. "Tell me where we have met before. I know that we have."

He closed his eyes for a moment, but then opened them and turned around. He smiled, "I assure you that you're mistaken, lovely. I believe I would have remembered you." And oh had he. She was the most unforgettable human he had met yet.

Blair bit her bottom lip and sighed, disappointed for being incorrect. Her left eyebrow then kinked though and she smirked. "Did you just call me lovely?" she asked in the voice of a spoiled child. Her hand ran down the front of his chest and she moved closer.

"I hope it won't be a problem," Chuck responded, rolling his tongue in a sultry fashion.

"Not at all," Blair breathed. She then giggled and twirled around, walking away from him. Her eyes cast a glance back though, signaling for him to follow.

Chuck smirked at the game she presented and took one step forth, then another, and another. He was soon right behind her, even reaching to hold onto the back of her dress.

"Where are we going?" he asked. It was silly, but he felt fearful to be alone with her—cautious of what he might mistakenly do.

"Trust me," she answered simply. Blair cast one look back and then brought him to the outer edges of the forest behind the grand plantation home.

He felt a flutter in his stomach and for the first time felt the barren blood pump through his veins. There was no doubt Blair enraptured him with both intoxication and desire. He waited to catch her glance, careful not to smile fully. He could not risk his teeth baring their sharpest points at a time such as this.

But then her eyes caught on another. Blair looked back to the party with naïve sense of yearning. It was an innocent kind of lust—one every young girl had, but would never carry fully for the duration of her life.

Chuck felt instant denunciation and he didn't like it—not at all. Nostrils flared and dark eyes narrowed into resentful slits. A strong hand shot out and grabbed hold of her, pulling her abrasively against him.

"Do not look at another in my presence," he rasped. His order was firm, direct. When her eyes met his they had intensified to a dangerous degree. He was not sure why such possessive behavior had come over him, but was in no condition to stop it.

"What are you talking about?" Blair retorted. She pushed his hands from her flesh, not knowing he had in fact just let go. There was no way she could ever hope to match his physical strength in any sense or form.

"You brought me to the edge of the woods to stare hopelessly at some imbecile. I don't take kindly to such an insult," Chuck informed her. His front touched hers as he spoke with a still clenched jaw.

She shook her head, challenging him with a tight smile. "Not that it's any of your business, but Jackson may very well be my future husband. Forgive me for leading you on though, Bass," Blair mocked, bowing her head.

Chuck's eyes flitted from her, to the man and back. He chuckled, not impressed. "He would disappoint you in bed," he revealed.

Her mouth fell open and then she shook her head. "You shouldn't talk about such things. What a clever man you are to come off as a gentleman and then reveal such a brute. You certainly had me fooled," Blair huffed. She started to walk past him, but found herself caught. She stared up at him, captured in his gaze. Suddenly, she felt the breath caught in her throat and was unable to move.

He smirked, "Come here." He turned her around with ease and brought her back against his front. His chin positioned in the crook of her neck, lips by her ear. It was a lethal arrangement, but he didn't care.

"You don't even know the potential you have yet. I can see it though, smell it—" Chuck took her hand in his and helped trace it over her bare chest. He spoke provocatively, but in the faintest of voices. "I can feel it. Can you?"

Blair closed her eyes, but could not speak. She released a shaky breath. A feeling came over her that had not been there before. It was foreign, but addictive.

"The warmth under your fingertips—it's your gorgeous, red blood pumping through you. My flesh is chilling yet it boils everything below your surface," he rasped.

She felt her body relax and breathing steady. But she was helpless to him. She surrendered all body movement and control as he enveloped her further into his arms.

Chuck closed his eyes and acted with instinct. He brought his hand up her neck, holding her chin. In his palm her cheek was turned. He kissed along her jawbone and murmured, "No one has ever aroused you this way before, have they? I can tell."

Blair's eyes snapped open as he began to place titillating kisses on her nape. She held onto his hand that was brought around her petite figure. "H—how do you know I haven't been—_that_." She blushed, unable to even say the word.

He pulled his lips from her neck and smirked. "I can smell it. And it's delectable. So much it took me a moment to realize what it was. You're _unique_."

She felt shock run throughout her mind and then body at the mention of the word. Blair jumped from his grasp and turned to face him. "I do know you from somewhere before," she voiced.

"Blair—" Chuck beckoned, reaching for her. He tried to calm her with his eyes, but it wouldn't work. Her poor human recollection was struggling to find him through those five fateful years.

Blair shook her head though. Compulsion told her to run, away from the dark depths of the forest where creatures of the night roamed.

"I'm sorry," she concluded. Then she turned, picking up her dress, and scampering back to the house.

Chuck thought to run after her, but hesitated. He did not wish to attack her like an animal did its prey. He valued what he had explored of her mind far too much. And there was something else—or rather someone who stopped him.

"Why did you let her go?" Jack asked, stepping into the moonlight. He stared with peaked, but dark interest. Regret filled him for he had only caught the end of a most delectable sight. His nephew turned, cautious eyes wavering upon him.

"It would be a pity to kill her now. _She'll be beautiful when she grows up_," Chuck repeated simply. He then smirked and turned, sauntering back into the night where he belonged. He only hoped that he would meet her again when she had fully grown. When those delectable doe brown eyes held something more than just innocence. Only that contradicted itself—for his kind had no hope, only need and want.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Still enjoying it? Let me know it a review.


End file.
